Birthday?
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Jika bisa, ia akan berusaha bagaimanapun untuk mengulur misinya, memperlama waktunya bersama teman-temannya. Teman-teman yang mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, rasa syukur karena Fang terlahir didunia/For #HBDOurPrivateShadow


Birthday?

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Warn: OOC, canon(semoga masuk kategori ini, diambil sebelum Kaizo sampai dibumi untuk menemui Fang), typo, bukan tulisan dengan EYD sempurna.

Disclaimer: Monsta!

Hope You Enjoy^^

For #HBDOurPrivateShadow and Fang Birthday

XXXXX

"Ayo Fang! Jangan diam saja! Bantu kami!"

Fang memutar matanya bosan menatap Gopal yang sedari tadi cerewet. Dengan niat yang setengah-setengah, Fang bangkit dari bangkunya dan membaur dengan teman-temannya. Teman-teman? Apa Fang boleh tertawa.

Kardus besar yang dibawa Ying dengan kesusahan langsung ia ambil dan segera mendapat ucapan terima kasih yang sangat girang dari sang gadis oriental. Fang hanya menjawab seadanya, dia bukan manusia heboh semacam Gopal atau Ying. Diletakannya kardus besar itu dimejanya sesuai arahan Yaya.

Gadis berkerudung itu nampak membawa kardus berwarna jingga dengan logo-logo cantik dan berwarna dari sebuah toko kue. Diletakannya kardus itu disamping kardus besar yang dibawa Fang. Kemudian dari sakunya ia mengeluarkan sebatang lilin berwarna-warni dan sebuah pemantik api.

"Apa itu?" tanya Fang dengan heran.

"Dey! Itu lilin lah!" jawab Gopal dengan tak santai sama sekali.

"Maksudku untuk apa," dengan sabar berusaha menahan urat kesal imajiner yang hendak muncul dikepalanya akibat jawaban Gopal.

"Tentu untuk ulang tahun Boboiboy!" dan pada akhirnya Ying lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Fang.

"Ulang tahun? Apa itu?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Pfffttt... buahahahaha... hayoyo! Kau makhluk planet mana Fang?"

"Ya lo! Kau mungkin alien yang menyamar ya? Hihihihi..."

"Apalah kau ni Fang."

Fang hanya berkedip mendapati tawa teman-temannya. Ia tak marah, justru ia sedikit agak khawatir. Ia tahu pengetahuannya masih belum banyak untuk urusan manusia. Dan ia baru saja membuat celah atas rahasia besarnya.

"M-maksudku, a-ku..." Fang tergagap, ia tak mampu meneruskan apapun kata yang keluar nantinya.

"Haaaahhhhh... Kau ni, dasar antik!" Ying mencoba meredakan tawanya karena mendapati Fang yang tiba-tiba tergugup.

"Ulang tahun itu perayaan hari dimana kau dilahirkan. Hari lahirmu yang yang berulang tiap tahun dirayakan sebagai rasa syukur karena kita telah terlahir didunia, dan juga sebagai perwujudan atas segala hal baik yang kita dapat, seperti keluarga dan teman-teman."

"Yap! Yaya benar. Dan kita merayakan ulang tahun Boboiboy adalah sebagai perwujudan rasa sayang kami padanya, juga rasa syukur ia telah terlahir didunia."

Fang tertegun. Ia tetap tak mengerti jalan pikiran manusia, terlebih dirinya yang dengan asal berucap. "Jadi, jika tak ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada kita, artinya tak ada yang sayang pada kita?"

"Hayoyo.. Tentu saja!"

"Ck, Gopal! Tidak seperti juga."

"Ya lo! Apalah Gopal ni! Asal bicara saja."

"Hehehehe..."

Tak ada yang sayang ya? Anak berkaca mata itu ingat dengan benar, dirinya tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun, ah, hari ulang tahunnya saja ia tak tak tahu. Apa itu artinya tak ada yang menyayanginya?

.

.

.

Fang masih mengerjapkan matanya yang tak terasa berat sama sekali. Udara semakin terasa dingin dan suasana semakin hening, namun saraf-saraf dikepalanya tak bekerja dengan baik hingga tak mengantarkan impuls kantuk pada tubuhnya. Ia melirik sejenak ke kalender kecil dimeja samping ranjangnya.

12 April

Itu berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu, dan ini sudah lebih dari pukul 12 malam, artinya sudah tanggal 13 April. Ada alasan kenapa ia terjaga hingga sepagi ini. Ia sempat tertidur, namun sebuah mimpi tentang kejadian yang terjadi tepat sebulan yang lalu membangunkan Fang. Mimpi atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut memori ketika dirinya dan ketiga temannya merayakan ulang tahun BoBoiBoy.

Acara itu tak megah, mewah, ataupun besar. Hanya sebuah pesta kecil seusai sekolah dengan kue tart bertuliskan ucapan untuk sang raja hari itu, beberapa confeti, topi kerucut, dan terompet sisa tahun baru, hanya itu tak lebih. Namun dihari itu, untuk kesekian kalinya Fang merasa iri pada anak bernuansa jingga itu. Meski hanya ada Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal, namun tetap saja semua itu sudah mewakili betapa banyak yang menyayanginya. Apalagi keesokan harinya, meja BoBoiBoy telah penuh dengan banyak hadiah berbagai warna atau sekedar kartu ucapan yang menggunung. Fang iri, ia juga ingin dirayakan dengan banyak hadiah, ucapan, atau mungkin sekedar kejahilan yang diperuntukkan untuk dirinya seorang, menjadi raja sehari dengan dikelilingi sahabatnya.

Sahabat?

Mata berpupil magentanya mengerjap. Kata itu menamparnya. Ia hampir melalaikan apa yang menjadi tujuannya datang kemari. Bagaimana bisa ia dilalaikan hanya karena sebuah perayaan aneh yang dilakukan oleh makhluk rendahan seperti manusia? Fang menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sinis. Bodohnya ia.

Dan pagi itu berakhir dangan tertidurnya Fang. Sebelum pengendali bayangan itu tertidur, ia sempat mengganti kalendernya ke tanggal hari ini, berharap hari ini akan membawanya kearah yang lebih baik.

13 April

.

.

.

Kucing coklat bertopi koboi itu terus mengeong mengikuti Fang. Sebenarnya anak berkaca mata itu juga enggan diikuti, namun entah sudah keberapa kali Fang mengusirnya, kucing itu tetap mengikutinya. Jadi ia menyerah dan pasrah jika kucing yang pernah ia selamatkan itu mengekorinya.

Sang raja siang benar-benar membuat Fang kehabisan energinya. Entah perasaannya atau memang siang ini terasa lebih panas dari biasanya. Akibat jam tidurnya semalam, Fang bangun lebih lambat dan mendapati dirinya sudah terlampau lambat untuk berangkat sekolah dan memilih untuk membolos saja sekali ini. Tak peduli dengan predikat alfa pertamanya atau beberapa mata pelajaran yang ia lewatkan. Hari ini ia hanya ingin sendiri, merapikan kembali perasaan dan emosinya, melipatnya baik-baik, dan menyembunyikannya ditempat terdalam.

Karena bagaimanapun, seorang mata-mata tak boleh memiliki perasaan dan emosi atau seluruhnya akan hancur dan tak ada tempat baginya untuk kembali. Karena tempat kembali adalah tempat dimana orang-orang yang memikirkanmu berada. Dan jika misinya gagal hanya karena emosinya sendiri, maka ia akan dinonaktifkan dan dibuang. Fang tak ingin, tak ingin, karena satu-satunya tempat kembali baginya adalah orang itu, terlepas apakah orang itu memikirkannya atau tidak.

"Meong,"

Fang melirik kucing yang berada dibawah kakinya. Ia menggesek-gesekan kepalanya pada kaki Fang dan yang bisa dilakukan sang anak hanya tersenyum. Dirinya berjongkok agar bisa melihat dengan baik kucing berbulu coklat itu.

"Kau lapar, hm?"

"Meong,"

Yah, ia tak mengerti bahasa kucing, jadi bolehkah Fang menganggap itu tadi jawaban 'iya'? Toh, kucing pak Senin Koboi juga tak akan protes, kalaupun iya, ia sudah membawa beberapa biskuit Yaya kok, jadi tak masalah.

Digendongnya sang kucing dalam dekapan. Masih cukup siang dan murid sekolah belum pulang, maka ia memutuskan untuk makan diluar saja. Dan mungkin tempat makan yang jauh dari lingkungan sekolah adalah pilihan tepat.

.

.

.

 **TING**

Suara dentingan bel itu benar-benar suara yang menyenangkan untuk Fang. Ia sudah menghitung, dalam satu jam ini ada 6 orang yang memasuki _cake shop_ itu dan membuat lonceng diatas pintu masuknya berdenting indah. Ia memilih _mall_ besar yang berada tengah kota saja, agak jauh memang dari rumah kosong yang ia tinggali, tapi Fang hanya ingin cari aman agar setidaknya tak ada kenalannya yang melihat dirinya membolos seperti ini, bisa turun popularitasnya nanti. Dan kali ini ia memilih restoran siap saji dan memutuskan duduk di tempat duduk bagian luar yang berseberangan dengan sebuah toko kue.

 _Sandwich_ yang ia pesan masih separuh, namun tak ada niatan bagi Fang untuk menyentuhnya. Mata dibalik lensanya terus memandang sebuah _cheesecake_ dengan baluran _blueberry sauce_ dengan beberapa _blueberry_ segar dan coklat putih beku yang tertata apik diatasnya. Balutan _glaze_ gelatin membuat seluruh permukaan _cheesecake_ yang tak tertutupi _blueberry sauce_ menjadi terlihat mengkilap dan berkilauan bak kaca.

Ia heran tak ada yang mau membeli kue indah itu, selalu yang mereka beli adalah cake-cake coklat yang dibalut _buttercream_ dengan warna dan hiasan mencolok yang berada disekitar sang _cheesecake_. Ke-enam orang itu membeli cake yang berjenis sama hingga meninggalkan sang _cheesecake_ sendirian di rak display sementara yang lainnya telah terambil oleh pembeli yang pulang dengan senyum puas. _Cake_ itu sendirian, tak ada yang menginginkannya, tak ada yang memikirkannya, persis seperti Fang saat ini.

Tanpa perduli kucingnya yang tengah makan, Fang meninggalkan bangkunya dan beranjak menuju toko kue yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendengarkan denting lonceng akibat tangannya sendiri. Dihampirinya rak display _cheesecake_ itu. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan _fingerless_ meraba kaca rak display berharap dapat menyentuh cake itu. Sang pelayan wanita ramah yang sedari tadi melayani menghampirinya.

"Apa adik mau beli? Kakak bisa beri potongan harga."

"Eh? Ah, ti-tidak usah," jawab Fang dengan canggung. Ia masih belum terbiasa menerima kebaikan dari orang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku melihatmu dari sejam yang lalu terus menatapi cake ini dari bangku disana," kata sang pelayan dengan ramah. Ia membungkuk dan mengambilkan cake itu. Dengan cekatan, wanita itu membungkusnya dengan kardus berwarna putih dengan nama toko itu dan beberapa hiasan dikardusnya. Dengan senyum ramah, pelayan itu menyerahkannya pada Fang. "Untukmu."

Fang yang tak menyangka memundurkan langkahnya dan tersenyum canggung. Ia sebenarnya tak berpikir panjang untuk kemari. Entahlah, itu tadi seperti sebuah reflek hingga kakinya menuntunnya kesini, tanpa uang yang cukup.

"Tidak, aku tadi hanya ingin melihatnya saja, sepertinya cocok untuk kue ulang tahun, hanya itu, maaf."

Pelayan itu justru mengerjap bingung mendengar ucapan kilat Fang. Namun kemudian ia seolah menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa hari ini ulang tahunmu?'

"Eh?" Fang mengerjap bingung.

"Wah! Kalau begitu, ini ambillah, ini sebagai hadiahmu, selamat ulang tahun ya?"

Selamat... Ulang Tahun?

Fang hanya terdiam memandang sang pelayan toko yang tersenyum ceria padanya. Ia kemudian membawa kepalanya menunduk untuk berusaha menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya. Senyum yang ia rasakan karena rasa aneh yang menyergapnya, yang hampir memaksa air matanya turun, dan mengangkat emosinya yang ia pendam.

"T-terima kasih."

"Sama-sama! Selamat ulang tahun ya? Berbahagialah!"

.

.

.

Fang masih sibuk memilih lilin-lilin yang ia jejerkan di lantai rumahnya. Harimau bayang dan koala bayangnyapun masih memasang beberapa renda berwarna-warni disekeliling dinding. Balon-balon masih coba ditata dibeberapa sisi ruangan oleh beruang bayang. Ada juga bayangan Fang sendiri yang menata pernak-pernik, dimulai dari sendok, pisau, piring kecil, gelas-gelas, hingga kue cheesecake diatas meja. Fang yang telah menemukan lilin yang tepat-sebuah lilin kecil berwana ungu polos-menatap puas hasil pekerjaan ia dan teman-teman bayangannya.

Ia tahu, hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya, ia tahu ini hanya tanggal 13 April biasa, bukan hari spesial atau sejenisnya. Tapi, hari ini Fang ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya, perayaan ulang tahun pertamanya. Setelah mendapat kue tadi, Fang bergegas mencari perlengkapan pesta berniat merayakan ulang tahunnya hari ini.

Ia tak tahu, tak ingat, dan tak paham kapan ulang tahunnya. Orang itu tak pernah memberitahunya apapun, tentang apa itu ulang tahun, kapan ia dilahirkan, bahkan berkas-berkas Fang sebagai _Private_ pun tak pernah orang itu tunjukkan. Bahkan Fang harus kesulitan mengisi angket masuk sekolahnya dulu dan mengisinya dengan asal untuk hari lahirnya. Namun, sebuah ucapan sederhana wanita tadi membuatnya ingin merasakan lagi sensasi bahagia setelah ia mendengarkan ucapan sang pelayan toko. Apa merayakan ulang tahun itu semenyenangkan itu? Apa begitu rasanya ketika ada yang memberimu ucapan selamat? Apa BoBoiBoy juga merasakan hal yang sama sebulan yang lalu? Apa rasanya sebahagia ini?

Dan disinilah ia, menghias ruangan dibawah tangga dirumah kosong tempat bernaung sementaranya. Mempersiapkan sebersih mungkin, menghias seindah mungkin, dan setidaknya memeriahkannya seramai mungkin, dengan beberapa hewan bayang yang ia bentuk.

Fang sadar, dirinya bukan apa-apa diantara para manusia, diantara teman-temannya, bahkan ke-empat temannya. Ia sudah terbiasa, tak ada kata teman dalam sebuah misi. Namun jika boleh, Fang ingin egois untuk kali ini saja.

Semua sudah siap, lilin sudah dinyalakan, dan hewan-hewan bayangnya pun juga sudah disekitarnya. Fang menatap kue itu dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Otaknya mencoba menggali memorinya tentang meriahnya ulang tahun BoBoiBoy sebulan yang lalu. Mencoba merekayasa sebaik mungkin agar terlihat sama. Namun tetap, meski ada kue yang lebih enak, confeti yang terlampau banyak, topi kerucut yang bertumpuk, dan terompet-terompet yang lebih dari cukup. Jika dibandingkan perayaan milik cucu Tok Aba sebulan yang lalu, milik Fang jauh lebih mewah. Karena bagaimanapun, egonya tak menginginkan kekalahan dari rivalnya itu. Sebelum lilinnya benar-benar meleleh, Fang bergegas merayakannya. Ia mulai bernyanyi dan bertepuk tangan untuk mengiringi suaranya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang Fang, selamat ulang tahun, selamat ula~

Fang terdiam, nyanyiannya yang ceria terhenti. Tangannya tak lagi bertepuk tangan dan perlahan makhluk-makhluk bayang buatannya menghilang seiring tundukan kepala Fang yang makin dalam.

Seberapa keraspun ia berusaha, seberapa banyak uang yang ia habiskan, ternyata tak cukup untuk mendapatkan ulang tahun seperti BoBoiBoy. Ini berbeda! Ini tak sama! Rasanya masih kosong dan terasa menyedihkan. Tangan Fang mengepal bersamaan dengan air mata yang hampir tak pernah ia keluarkan.

Dengan kasar, ia menghapus air matanya dengan lengannya hingga wajahnya terasa panas. Ia benci dirinya yang cengeng begini, meskipun dirinya adalah anak-anak, ia adalah anak yang berbeda. Ia dididik dengan keras agar kuat, agar bisa menahan rasa sakit, agar tak meringis ketika darah keluar dari tubuhnya, tapi apa sekarang? Hanya karena sebuah perayaan kecil, ia menangis.

Ia iri, ia benci selalu kalah dengan anak bernuansa jingga itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Fang merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan. Tentu saja ia tak akan mendapat ulang tahun seperti BoBoiBoy. Sejak awal ia sudah kalah dengan anak itu. Dirinya selalu sendiri, berdiri ditempat gelap sebagai bayangan bukan perwakilan dan harapan dari setiap unsur didunia. Mereka-Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya- adalah sahabat BoBoiBoy, bukan sahabat Fang, bukan. Dari itu pun ia sudah kalah. Tak ada ulang tahun yang menyenangkan dimana dirinya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya, memberinya ucapan, dan menghadiahinya barang-barang aneh, tidak ada, karena Fang tak memiliki orang yang menyayanginya.

Suara ketukan pintu yang terasa brutal membuat Fang sedikit terhenyak dan gelagapan. Dihapusnya kasar air matanya dan bergegas menuju pintu masuk yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Fang tak tahu siapa manusia yang mau menyerahkan nyawanya pada Fang karena berani mengetuk pintunya sebrutal itu ditengah keadaan Fang yang sedang tak bagus. Fang memasang wajah seseram mungkin meski ia yakin, matanya agak sembab dan wajahnya memerah.

Dan ia mendapati dirinya terkejut ketika membuka pintu dan melihat empat anak yang tak asing berdiri dengan senyum polos. Dahi Fang mengernyit bingung mempertanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan disini. Pintunya tak ia buka lebar, karena ia tak mau anak-anak ingusan ini melihat ruangan yang baru disulap Fang tadi.

"Mau apa?" tanya Fang sengak. Mungkin itu efek menangis tadi.

"Dey! Apa itu balasanmu dengan rasa peduli kami?" Gopal tentu saja menjawab dengan kesal. Dipersilahkan masuk saja belum sudah ditanya dengan nada sengak.

Fang tak perduli, ia ingin mereka cepat pergi. Perasaan yang kacau membuatnya tak ingin bertemu mereka. Mata Fang menatap tajam keempatnya.

"Emm... Fang," Boboiboy merasa aura disekitarnya menjadi agak berat dengan tatapan intimidasi Fang. Ia jadi bingung sendiri ingin bicara dari mana.

Yaya yang merasa harus bertanggung jawab mengambil alih keadaan. "Kami ingin menjengukmu, kau tidak masuk tanpa surat izin."

"Ya lo! Kami khawatir wo."

Fang terpaku, kalimat terakhir gadis china itu membuatnya membeku.

"Iya! Jadi sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"Dan kenapa tak membuka lebar pintumu? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ya?"

Fang gelagapan dengan pertanyaan Gopal, apalagi anak pak cik Kumar itu mulai medorong-dorong pintu yang sedari tadi Fang tahan.

"T-tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa!"

Boboiboy, Yaya, dan Ying mengernyit heran dengan nada Fang yang gugup karena pertanyaan Gopal. Tanpa persetujuan, mereka mengikuti Gopal yang mencoba mendorong pintu yang ditahan Fang. Sang anak berkacamata gugup, kekuatannya tak akan sebanding dengan mereka bertiga.

"Buka Fang! Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ya!"

"A-aku bilang tidak! Pergi sana!"

"Kau bohong! Ayo buka!"

"Tidak! Kalian ini tidak sopan, aku bilang tidak ada yang ak~

Fang terjatuh, pantatnya terhempas mencium lantai dingin. Ia kalah dan pintu sepenuhnya terbuka dengan tatapan tak percaya dari keempat anak itu.

"Fang ulang tahun ya?" itu bukan pertanyaan, itu lebih seperti pernyataan yang terlontar dari Ying dengan nada terlampau gembira.

"Waaahhhhh... Fang kok ga bilang," BoBoiBoy terlalu antusias.

"Ada cheesecakeeee!"

"Ck! Aku tidak berulang tahun!" sahut Fang kesal. Ia bangkit dan mengusap pantatnya yang terasa sakit. Ia berusaha mengusir keempat anak itu dengan tangannya.

"Tunggu Fang! Ayo kita rayakan! Tidak enak kan kalau sendiri?"

Fang menoleh pada Yaya yang berbicara dengan tenangnya.

"Iya! Seharusnya kau bilang dong pada teman-temanmu ini!"

Teman-teman?

Fang dengan pasrah membiarkan dirinya diseret dan didudukan di sofa oleh Gopal dan Ying. Yaya tertawa geli sembari mengaduk-aduk tumpukan topi kerucut untuk mencari yang pas. BoBoiBoy mengambil terompet dan ditiupnya beberapa kali. Gopal mengoceh tentang enaknya _cake_ pilihan Fang. Dan Ying dengan senyum kecil mencoba menyalakan lilin ungu tunggal diatas cake yang sudah meleleh setengahnya.

"Ayo! Ayo! Lilinnya keburu habis! Cepat nyanyi!" seru Ying dengan lantang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang Fang kami, selamat ulang tahun!"

"Aku mau nyanyi versi china!"

Fang tak lagi mendengarkan celoteh teman-temannya. Hanya matanya yang fokus pada keempat anak itu. Mereka ada disekelilingnya, tertawa bersamanya, menyanyi untuknya, dan mengucapkan ucapan-ucapan selamat dan harapan untuk Fang. Air matanya mendadak menganak sungai kembali, bukan, ia bukan ingin menangis sedih. Ia ingin menangis karena rasa bahagia didadanya. Ia, tak pernah merasakan keadaan seramai ini, semenyenangkan ini.

" _Ulang tahun itu perayaan hari dimana kau dilahirkan. Hari lahirmu yang yang berulang tiap tahun dirayakan sebagai rasa syukur karena kita telah terlahir didunia, dan juga sebagai perwujudan atas segala hal baik yang kita dapat, seperti keluarga dan teman-teman."_

" _Yap! Yaya benar. Dan kita merayakan ulang tahun Boboiboy adalah sebagai perwujudan rasa_ _sayang_ _kami padanya, juga rasa syukur ia telah terlahir didunia."_

Sayang?

Apakah kalian juga menyayangiku?

"He? Tentu saja, kau itu teman kami."

Teman ya?

Untuk kali ini, ia membiarkan emosinya mengambil alih dirinya. Ia membiarkan perasaannya meluluhkan sisi mata-matanya. Untuk kali ini, Fang tak peduli lagi jika nanti ia dinonaktifkan, dibuang, dan tak dianggap. Karena baginya, untuk saat ini ia punya sosok-sosok yang mengkhawatirkannya, memikirkannya, dan menyayanginya, tempat untuk kembali saat ini. Jika bisa, ia akan berusaha bagaimanapun untuk mengulur misinya, memperlama waktunya bersama teman-temannya. Teman-teman yang mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, rasa syukur karena Fang terlahir didunia.

XXXXX

APA BANGET INIIII...! /jedukin kepala/

Ini melenceng jauh dari rencana awal, harusnya ada si selingkuhan saya, bang ijo, tapi karena sempat terhenti beberapa minggu karena komputer rusak, ide udah menguap bak es batu di es cendol ditengah panasnya siang hari/ya Allah, saya haus/ Ditambah makin minimnya asupan2 yang bikin saya kehilangan inspiresyen/RIPenglish/ dan lagi, kesibukan yang mengharuskan saya untuk ngebut dari jam 10 malam, saya mau nangis ga bisa maksimal T_T maafkan jika ada typo2 atau kata2 absurd yang nyempil, maaf juga jika judul maupun summary tak sejalan dengan cerita, maafkan saya/bow sekali lagi maafkan saya/ngubur diri

Arti ulang tahun itu nyata keluar dari anak SD kelas 5 loh. Teman-teman fangirlingan saya yang ngasih itu arti waktu saya tanya ke mereka waktu ultah BoBoiBoy kemaren. Kok temen2 fangirlingan? Katanya anak SD? Iya, temen2 fangirlingan saya dirumah itu anak2 SD, huehuehue... Merekalah yang menemani saya teriak-teriak ga jelas waktu episode baru rilis atau ada kejadian hot disebuah episode, mereka juga yang menemani saya membeli produk coklat pasta yang ada hadiah kartu BoBoiBoy nya, nano-nano lah kejadian sama mereka. Love you kalian anak2 :*

At last, Happy Birthday Our Private Fang^^ saya ga peduli nama kamu Fang atau Pang, bagiku, kamu tetap Fang yang berjuang dan melindungi bumi meski kamu seorang mata-mata yang awalnya berniat jahat. Kamu memang bayangan, tapi karena itulah kami ada, kamilah yang akan menjadi matahari agar kamu selalu terlihat. Ugh, kami sayang padamu Prajurit kecil kami yang sekarang udah macho dan berotot/awww/ Sampaikan salam pada abangmu yang kece itu ya? Bilang dari selingkuhannya, huehuehue...

Oke...

See Youuuuuu...

Full of Love,

Betel, Bella, Trix(Silahkan panggil saya sesuka kalian^^)


End file.
